Joseph Joestar
|-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| |japname = ジョセフ・ジョースター |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Hermit Purple |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 18 (Part 2) 69 (Part 3) 79 (Part 4), 91-92 (Part 6) |birthday = September 27, 1920''Vol. 28 Ch. 265: The Long Journey Ends, Goodbye My Friends p. 10'Chapter 72: The Training of A Ripple Warrior'' |zodiac = Libra'' |czodiac = Monkey |gender = Male |nation = English-American |height = 195 cm. |weight = 97 kg. |blood = B |hair = ''Part 2: Battle Tendency'' Black (Manga) Brown (Anime) Dark green (All Star Battle) ''Part 3: Stardust Crusaders'' Light blond (Manga, OVA) Gray (Manga,Anime,All Star Battle) ''Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable'' Gray (Manga) |eyes = Blue |color = Marine blue |movie = |food = Fried chicken Chewing gum |actor = Jean Gabin |animal = Dogs |hobby = Collecting comic books and manga |family = George Joestar (great grandfather) Mary Joestar (great grandmother) Jonathan Joestar (grandfather) Erina Joestar (grandmother) George Joestar II (father) Giorno Giovanna (biological uncle) Lisa Lisa (mother) Suzie Q Joestar (wife) Holy Kujo (daughter) Josuke Higashikata (son) Shizuka Joestar (adopted daughter) Jotaro Kujo (grandson) Jolyne Cujoh (great granddaughter) |mangadebut = Vol. 5 Ch. 45 New York's JoJo |mangafinal = Vol. 47 Ch. 439 Goodbye, Morioh Cho - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 10 New York's JoJo (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Kenji Utsumi (Drama CD 1 & 3) Gorō Naya (Drama CD 2) Chikao Ōtsuka (OVA) Hōchū Ōtsuka (young) Tōru Ōkawa (Arcade) Tomokazu Sugita (All-Star Battle / Anime Part 2) Unshō Ishizuka (Anime Part 3) |voiceactor = '''OVA: Michael Bennett (English Dub) François Siener (French Dub) Enrico Bertorelli (Italian Dub) }} is one of the starring heroes in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Joseph is the main hero of Part II: Battle Tendency, and also plays significant roles in Part III and Part IV. He is the second most reoccurring JoJo character in the series, the first being Jotaro. Appearance In his younger days, he had brown hair and muscular build and looked remarkably like his grandfather Jonathan. In his older age, he wears a hat and sports a yellow shirt and khaki pants, not unlike Indiana Jones' appearance. One of his hands is synthetic, as a result of his fight with Kars. Chapter 115: The Magician of Fire P.13 In the OVA based on Part III he has light blond hair while in the TV anime and manga his hair is light grey to reflect his age. In Part IV, Joseph is also one of the oldest human characters to appear, along with Yoshihiro Kira and Kenzo. Though he doesn't appear In Part VI he is the oldest Joestar in the whole series due to still being alive by that point. Gallery Untitled.png|Joseph (Battle Tendency) as seen in the TV anime. JosephTequila.png|Disguised...? jojos-bizarre-adventure-wedding-rings-460x258.jpg|The Wedding Rings inside Joseph BreathingMask.png|Joseph wearing the Breathing Mask during Ripple Training 4.jpg|Joseph in All-Star Battle L_5244155123a8e.jpg|Old Joseph in All-Star Battle Joseph OVA.jpg|Joseph (age 67) as seen in the prequel OVA adaptation Untitled-3-2.jpg|Joseph as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation 533335 416088225153002 51657598 n.jpg|Old Joseph as seen in the TV anime. Joseph anime.jpg|Concept art for the TV anime. Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|OH! MY! GOD! letsgo.jpg|The Main Protagonists of Stardust Crusaders begin their journey (except Polnareff and Iggy) Joseph by Kenta Shinohara.jpg|Joseph by Kenta Shinohara. Spriteoldjoseph.PNG|Joseph's old appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Spriteyoungjo.PNG|Joseph's young appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Main Protagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Hamon Users